User blog:Lil Jon, the crunk god/Fanmade ERB: Stan Lee vs. Alan Moore ft. Rorschach, Spider-Man, and Joe Shuster
Cast Nicepeter as Allan Moore EpicLloyd as Rorschach and Stan Lee George Watsky as Spider-Man Benny Fine as Joe Shuster Rafi Fine as Jerry Siegel EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! STAN LEE VS. ALAN MOORE BEGIN! Stan Lee I'm the best writer, the most well-known, The supreme ruler of the comic book throne! Too talented for high school, left at age 16, getting a head start on building up my legacy, Saved Marvel Comics from extinction While retaining my industry wide distinction You look like a depressed, old, miserable, Hagrid, A petty fool who believes in anarchism and magic. You had to turn to writing shitty pornographic fantasies, When you were so desperate, nearly at bankruptcy, Call me Drake, started from the bottom, writing filler stories To being at the peak of fame and glory, Excelsior! I'm off. Comic books are American. Not something to be written by some talentless English barbarian. Alan Moore Look old man, I'm lucky I left your corporation, Made Watchmen a New York hit sensation, V for Vendetta and A for Ass Kickin To Stan. My comics have more legend I have a beauty in my plan. Fuck Marvel, I'm at Dark Horse, Image, and even your own rival DC. What are you gonna do pussy out, and hide in one of your own movies? You had ridiculous crossovers like "Archie Meets Punisher" I mean, what the fuck? Mess with me, and you and Lucas will get angry fans about a rumored sequel to Howard The Duck! Spider-Man Let's face it, Alan. You're completely out of luck. I'll always be more popular than your stupid Gay Fucks. Who's such a pussy, he always has to hide his face, Like your big-ass ugly beard, which gives you no breathing space. Clearly, you wrote your stories while you were high on LSD, While you were cleaning toilets, my creator donated millions to charity. Your character Inkface left a note in his diary, "Sorry I'm not here right now, killed myself before expiry, Asked my friend Manhattan to atomically blast me, Why I did it? I don't know, it's really past me... Maybe I did it because I'm sick in the mind, To teach some stupid-ass lesson to all of mankind." I'm the real hero here, with real, human problems, Not a little bitch who needs to get locked in an asylum. Rorschach Rorschach's Journal December 23rd 2013 Time to Take down this Larry King and his geeky teen Call me Michael Buffer and let's get ready to rumble. You live with your dead uncle and parents, and I thought I had family trouble. All your rapping, is just crapping, and its causing me pain, Alan may have done LSD, but you married some Mary Jane. You're a famous hero, but you live in your aunt's house! Stan Lee isn't your boss, you're now property of Mickey Mouse. You may have some Avengers, but we have The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Hey Peter, I'm hungry for some rice, so could you pass some Uncle Ben? (Joe and Jerry enter dramatically, coming down from the heavens) (Stan Lee, Spider-Man, Rorschach, and Alan Moore all look up to the sky) Joe Shuster/Jerry Siegel Both of you, you've done it all wrong. Even us Jews would rather read Hellboy or even Spawn. Everything you did, we did it first Better get some ointment, these raps are gonna hurt We got billions of dollars while we rest in our graves. It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a burn coming your way! Face you two your comic creations are done Making The Superhero buisness since Action Comics, #WON WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Stan Lee/Spider-Man Alan Moore/Rorschach Joe Shuster/Jerry Siegel Category:Blog posts